


Incentive

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S05 Drabbles [17]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Drabble, F/M, Love, Mentor/Protégé, Plans, Praise, Prison, Reader-Insert, S05E16, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Eobard reminds you why you’re helping Nora defeat Cicada.





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S05E16

“You’ve done very well little runner,  _but_  a new variable is coming,” Eobard all but whispers. “Something big is coming… or some _one_.”

“We’ll be ready,” Nora says determinedly to him beyond the glass, “No matter what or  _who_  it is.”

“We got this,” you say, agreeing with your time-travelling partner in crime. “We’ll make sure of it.” Eobard turns and smiles his fox-like smile at your words.

As Nora zooms back to 2019, you remain in place, still gazing at the brilliant and dangerous (and dangerously attractive) man in his cell. Eobard holds on to the front of his jumpsuit’s chest plate. You give the villain playful puppy dog eyes, to which he chuckles.

“Yes, you’ve done very well too, my speedy girl.”

So what if you were needy? You lived to receive Eobard’s praise. You’d do anything to hear it. You worship him.

“Thank you,” you practically melt, as you feel yourself inching closer to the glass. Glancing at the dreaded timer on the wall, it now reads 16:47.

_Not much time is left._

“But you’ll have to be even speedier if you want to help Nora in her efforts to defeat Cicada successfully,” he reminds you. You’re completely hypnotized by his voice - the voice that has mentored you from the beginning of all this. “Because when she finally frees me in return for helping her, then you’ll get what  _you_  want.”

 _What_ I _want._

You place your hand on the glass, looking up at him with an adoring expression while he smirks down at you. Eobard has you wrapped around his finger, and you’ll never let go. He needs to be freed.

And fast.


End file.
